


Holiday Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Romance

It's not often they don't travel alone, taking the girls with them on trips on the boat, but lately they have wanted a little time alone. The girls are more than happy to go to the in-laws for a while and so John begins to plan the trip, surprising Katie with it only when he is sure it is all booked. Katie, of course, is more than happy to go with him, although slightly surprised when he has booked everything in advance. 

By the time they arrive and relax it is clear that they have most of the resort to themselves and Katie takes full stock of what they can do together. 

John chooses to relax on the hand-made beach and Katie smiles as she moves to settle over him in the hammock, smiling as she leans to kiss him, aware of just how naked they both are but, for now, keeping it cute. John of course is content simply to kiss and hold her and she knows, when she wants to, she can pick the pace up, for now she is happiest just relaxing with him. Nobody will find them after all.


End file.
